melodia de un alma solitaria
by pierrot2596
Summary: "En notas dedico lo que mi corazón nunca pudo expresar" kuro neko san
1. Chapter 1

Melodía de un alma solitaria

Como sabrán soy gran fan de esta pareja gakupoxrin. Me gustaria la idea de emparejar a la princesa y al duque pero en esta historia ninguno es malo, solo... Diferentes

Este es el prologo

Vocaloid no me pertenece

No hay resumen, si quieren saber como va lean la historia

Diez años atras

Una joven castaña caminaba elegantemente por pasillos del palacio real en dirección al despacho del rey

\- Buenas tardes león sama - saludo en una reverencia - he oído que me buscaba ¿se le ofrece algo?

\- Que paso con "hooola leo-niichan"- contesto el rubio finjiendo una voz infantil y melmelosa

La joven castaña se sonrojo muy fuerte

\- E-e-eso fue hace mucho- se defendió haciendo un puchero

\- Como has estado meiko? has sabido algo de tu hermano?

\- Nada – respondió en un triste susurro

El hermano de meiko, meito , solía ser un soldado de muy alto rango en el ejercito del rey león. En una ocación, meses atrás, se revelo ante su líder y huyó, nunca se volvió a saber de el. El rey no quiso buscarlo para darle un merecido castigo por su conducta imprudente, conocía muy bien a los hermanos sakine y no quería hacer nada que dañara a la joven

\- Un día de estos nos enteraremos de que se escapo con una bella doncella y tuvieron muchos hijos- comento con un aire optimista para alentar a su protegida

\- Cambiando de tema. ¿ puedo saber para que me ordeno llamar mi rey?

Al recordarlo el hombre cambio su semblante y su mirada se torno sombría y melancólica

\- Estoy preocupado por rin – confeso recordando a su pequeña hija

\- Que ocurre con ella? Rin nunca ha causado ningún problema

\- Exacto. Ella es demasiado distante y alejada de todo lo que la rodea. No se si sera una enfermedad o una maldición pero parece que mi pequeña no tiene sentimientos*- explico el mostrando toda la tristeza y desesperación que le causaba aquello

\- Aun es una niña, puede cambiar - argumento meiko

\- Yo… yo solo.. no quiero que se quede sola, quiero que viva su vida como una persona normal, que ame y sea amada

\- Ella nos tiene a nosotros

\- Si. ¿pero por cuanto tiempo? No podremos cuidarla por siempre. Algún día yo no estaré, y tu y len deben vivir sus vidas también

\- Tienes razon . len es muy diferente a ella, es un niño tan brillante y alegre, y tiene un gran carisma. En unos años estara en todas las fiestas. Conocerá a una bella princesa y se casaran para vivir su cuento de hadas

\- Meiko – pidió el rubio- prometeme que si algún día cuando yo ya me haya marchado y tu quieras ir a vivir tu vida, y espero que lo hagas, asegurate de que rin encuentre a esa persona que estará con ella hasta la muerte, por favor ayudala

\- Esta bien. Tiene mi palabra de que así sera


	2. Chapter 2

**hola de nuevo, después de mucho vuelvo a escribir. Quiero ser comprometida con mis historias, ayer me pase toda la noche leyendo un fanfic súper largo 18 capítulos y muy genial, y cuando llegaba al final... Simplemente no fue terminado. Me dolió, me dolió mucho. No quiero que alguien que lea una historia mía le ocurra algo así, tal vez no porque no soy tan buena, pero si en algo estos todos de acuerdo es que dueleucho cuando el autor no actualiza.**

 **Hay algo que no mencione antes y es que en esta historia habrá mikuxlen y un poco de meikoxkaito tal vez**

 **Pero la pareja principal sigue siendoi favorita gakupoxrin . esta pareja necesita mas amor**

 **Un saludo a na señorita helena Lugosi y mi amiga clara**

el rey león falleció pocos años después de aquella conversación a causa de una grave enfermedad la cual había tratado de ocultar a sus seres queridos y a su pueblo. Su hijo menor y su protegida lloraron su partida, pero la joven princesa no derramo una sola lagrima por aquella perdida. en cambio, paso semanas enteras en la antigua habitación de su padre, tocando el violín que este le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

La princesa rin creció como toda una dama, dotada de grandes dones y sabiduría. Como era la hija primogénita del monarca anterior, seria ella la principal sucesora al trono. Con tan solo dieciséis años estaba totalmente preparada para el cargo. Toda su niñez la dedico al estudio y a aprender a ser una gran líder. Su única pasión fue el violín, pasaba tardes enteras perfeccionando su desempeñó en aquel instrumento, este era su medio de expresión ya que la joven de ojos azules muy pocas veces utilizaba su propia voz.

Por otro lado su hermano creció siendo un joven alegre y encantador, y como había predicho la mujer de cabellera castaña, el rubio era totalmente adicto a las fiestas y cualquier tipo de eventos sociales. Era obvio quien estaba a cargo en el castillo.

La joven meiko se convirtió en tutora de los dos príncipes como lo deseaba el rey. Los cuido y amo como a sus hijos aunque ellos siempre la verían mas como a una hermana mayor

Tiempo presente

Durante el desayuno, se encontraban los jóvenes príncipes en compañía de su joven tutora. Acabando su comida, el joven len hizo un anuncio

-Meiko san, Rin chan, me casare con la princesa miku – anuncio el rubio muy alegre

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la mayor. Sabia que eso ocurriría algún día, ellos dos eran el uno para el otro, aunque no esperaba que ocurriría tan pronto. El compromiso entre ellos dos significaba que len se iría pronto, Y seria definitivamente. obviamente el y su futura esposa gobernarían en ese reino y rin se quedaría sola para reinar allí .

Por su parte la princesa rin conservo su expresión tranquila y solemne envuelta en una mascara de aparente indiferencia

-Eso es muy bueno len – felicito la castaña un tanto nerviosa – pero es un poco precipitado. Además deben hacerlo oficial no crees

-Lo se, es por eso que hoy habrá un baile en su castillo para anunciar el compromiso. ¿ustedes también irán, cierto? – pregunto suplicante

Meiko asintió pero rin parecía distraída

-Por favor hermanita - rogó - me voy a unir a mi alma gemela, tienes que estar allí

Al verse presionada por la situación la rubia asintió y se retiro del lugar, dejando un poco desconcertados a los dos presentes

-Eso fue un si?

Esa noche los tres se dirigieron en el carruaje real rumbo al palacio del reino vecino. La princesa rin se veía un poco mas decaída de lo normal y meiko lo noto de inmediato, sabia que a la rubia no le agradaban mucho los eventos públicos . Ella, que creía conocerla bien, aseguraba que se debía al miedo de relacionarse, y esa era su única falla para gobernar. Tendría que intervenir pronto para cambiar eso en ella.

El viaje fue bastante silencioso, pero eso no fue un problema para ninguno de ellos. En el momento en que entraron en el palacio se dirigieron al salón principal y fueron anunciados ante todos los presentes

-" Rillian y Allen, princesa y príncipe del reino de lucifenia y su tutora madam meiko sakine." -hablo un hombre en la base de la gran escalera mientras ellos bajaban con gracia y distinción

En cuanto llegaron al final el joven len corrió a buscar a su amada

La joven de cabello turquesa se encontraba cómodamente con un apuesto caballero. En cuanto escucho el nombre de su futuro prometido también corrió hacia el

-len! Te he hechado mucho de menos- hablo contenta mientras este la estrechaba en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo

-yo también querida. Estoy muy feliz de verte

\- es un placer verlas meiko san, rin san- la joven saludo también a las acompañantes de su amado

-también es muy bueno verte miku querida- saludo meiko mientras ambas hacían una reverencia

-por favor siganme, deben conocer a mi primo kaito

Los cuatro caminaron de vuelta a donde se encontraba miku

-Les presento al conde shion - anuncio la joven alegre señalando al caballero junto a ella.

kaito era un muy apuesto joven de cabellera azul rey y apariencia muy pulcra

-Es todo un placer- reverencio este con una amable sonrisa que cautivaba a toda mujer. a todas excepto por supuesto a la joven rin.

-Ellas son meiko san y rin san

Las nombradas también hicieron una reverencia en forma de saludo

-El famoso kaito shion- saludo el rubio – como has estado amigo? No te veía desde el festival de teatro en verano-

-he estado Bien, algo ocupado con unos asuntos . Debemos vernos mas seguido compañero- respondió muy casual

-Y pronto todos seremos familia- recordó alegre miku

-Por supuesto- kaito abrazo a ambos

-Y recuerden que en un par de días es el cumpleaños de Dell, será todo un banquete -recordó len- debo buscarlo para saludarlo

-Se refieren al vizconde Dell sama? – pregunto meiko integrándose a la conversación – recibimos su invitación hace dos días

-Perfecto! Todos iremos – festejaron los dos caballeros

La joven rubia se alejo en desacuerdo

-A donde vas rin?- pregunto preocupado su hermano

\- tal vez fue a buscar nuestra mesa- la excuso meiko

-es cierto! Len, ya es hora- la joven de coletas tomo a su novio y como un par de niños corrieron a sus lugares

\- me permite acompañarla a nuestra mesa madam? – pregunto el caballero extendiendo su mano hacia la señorita

-nu-nuestra me-mesa? – pregunto esta, nerviosa y sonrojada

-claro! La familia de los novios se sienta en la mesa principal- contestó inocentemente tomándola del brazo y guiándola a la mesa

Cuando llegaron a la mesa la princesa rin no se encontraba, allí estaban la madre de miku y el hermano menor de kaito, akaito shion. Meiko estaba preocupada por rin pero no podía ir a buscarla ahora, su deber era estar apoyando a len en este momento tan importante.

Después del gran anuncio la reunión transcurrió con normalidad, los novios compartieron con sus amigos y personas allegadas. Terminada la reunión el príncipe len y su tutora se encontraron por fin con la princesa rin, quien ya los estaba esperando dentro del carruaje . El príncipe len estaba muy molesto con su hermana y el ambiente se sentía bastante tenso para los tres.

Al día siguiente, la simpática y alegre miku decidió ir a visitar a su novio. Pero cuando llego al palacio se encontro con u escenario no muy agradable, de hecho fue bastante incomodo.

-no puedo creer que me hicieras eso! –

vio a su novio gritar muy , al parecer habia llegado en medio de una discusión entre hermanos, aunque len era el único que discutía

-por que tienes que ser siempre así?! Una noche! solo por una noche te estaba pidiendo, para que te comportaras como una buena hermana y estuvieras a mi lado!

-no me sentía bien- se excusó rin con una expresión monótona

El rubio estaba a punto de replicar cuando fue interrumpido por cierta princesa de coletas

-hummm hola, parece que he llegado en un mal momento – se río nerviosa la chica

-mi-miku – tartamudeo len. Estaba tan avergonzado de que su prometida lo hubiera visto comportarse asi

Después de ese incomodo momento, los tres se dirigieron al jardín para tomar el té con meiko

Miku e sentía súper incomoda, el biente se sentía tan pesado

-ejem… emm .. Así que… nos vamos a casar len?- comento torpemente

Su novio le sonrió dichoso

– por supuesto que si tontita. Pronto estaremos unidos por siempre. Aunque para cierta persona no sea nada importante

Después de eso el también volvió a su actitud fria. La peli turquesa trato de nuevo

-y rin-chan… cuando sera la coronación? Es obvio que seras reina muy pronto-

Antes de que rin pudiese contestar, su tutora respondió por ella

No habrá coronación hasta que la princesa contraiga matrimonio – sentencio meiko– esa era la voluntad de su padre, el difunto reí leon

La princesa estaba totalmente sorprendida y fue un poco dificil esta vez continuo ocultar sus emociones bajo una mascara de apatia

Ante el comentario el príncipe len soltó una sonora carcajada – y como pretendes encontrarle un hombre a rin? – espetó burlon

En ese momento rin ya se encontraba tan molesta que no trato de ocultarlo

-sabes len, no lo se. Aunque algo se nos ocurrirá. Y aunque no sera fácil debemos escoger muy bien

Miku también quería protestar, pero sabia que no lograría nada actuando en contra de ellos

-Almenos deben asegurarse de que haya amor- defendió miku

\- hey, se me ocurre algo para encontrar al hombre - habló len dirigiendo una sonrisa retadora a su gemela – un concurso de violín.


End file.
